world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071314EnzoMari
tactlessAnalyst TA began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 18:57 -- 06:57 AT: ∴ Oh, Good evening to you. ∴ 06:58 TA: Good evening. Or good morning, rather, since that is the time at my location. How fared your day? 06:59 AT: ∴ Ah ha, well we do live on a large binary planet, however I have to say, I survived my day, ∴ 06:59 AT: ∴ Without help from anything but my mind. ∴ 07:00 TA: Would you expect to find help anywhere else? 07:00 AT: ∴ Of course not, I merely take pride in the fact there can be on true answers aside from what I observe; ∴ 07:01 AT: ∴ i.e. I have no need of magic or fancy tricks ∴ 07:01 TA: Magic is nonsense of course, but your belief in some truth beyond the observed is nearly as absurd. 07:02 AT: ∴ Ah, this is were we disagree, Mister/Miss... ∴ 07:03 TA: Still not telling. Not that it should matter. 07:03 AT: ∴ understandable, I will with hold my gender and name as well. ∴ 07:03 TA: As is your right, of course. 07:04 AT: ∴ However, I am interested in your views on faith in what you cannot observe. ∴ 07:05 TA: Simple. That which is unobservable, does not exist. 07:07 AT: ∴ agreed, therefore, Truth must exist in a real, tangible way, beyond the "explination" science gives ∴ 07:07 AT: ∴ Explination not equal to answers for my purposes ∴ 07:08 TA: Your search for truth is a sad, futile quest. There is no such thing in the universe beyond what we impose. 07:10 AT: ∴ My dear, TA, I simply disagree ∴ 07:10 AT: ∴ There are answers to be gained from the human and troll minds, even the stars and what lies beyond. ∴ 07:12 TA: No answers worth gaining. Just a mess of delusions and biases. 07:13 AT: ∴ bias, perhaps, delusion only in the grasp for the irrational, but truth and understanding can be gained, ∴ 07:13 AT: ∴ The universe has too much order to not be able to draw meaning from chaos ∴ 07:14 TA: Any meaning you draw is self-imposed. It is not inherent to the structure of reality. 07:14 TA: The universe simply is. 07:14 TA: Anyone who says differently is selling something. 07:16 AT: ∴ I don't intent to sell anything, but I do differ in opinion; ∴ 07:17 AT: ∴ I feel truth can be gained through a logical understanding of reality, however reality may present itself. ∴ 07:17 TA: And I doubt I shall ever convince you otherwise. 07:18 AT: ∴ Nor do I feel I could convince you to seek truth, ∴ 07:18 AT: ∴ nor will I. ∴ 07:19 TA: Enough navel-gazing! Always, you mangage to draw me into these ridiculous discussions. 07:20 AT: ∴ Hah! If we do not take inventory of ourselves, how can we build great rockets or cure diseases? ∴ 07:20 AT: ∴ We can blindly "do science" but isn't that how mad scientists are born? ∴ 07:21 TA: Indeed it is. And mad scientists change the world in ways philosophers never could. 07:22 AT: ∴ hmmm, so you maintain Descartes never changed the world? ∴ 07:22 AT: ∴ Plato? Troll Neitzsche? ∴ 07:23 TA: Of course not. Plato and Descartes' influences on mathematics were extraordinary. 07:25 TA: Just because they wasted their time in philosophy does not invalidate their productive work. 07:26 AT: ∴ Their time spent gaining insight and understanding of our world through the power of logic and reason helped them understand math on a deeper level. ∴ 07:26 AT: ∴ I maintain, anyway. ∴ 07:27 TA: Maintain baselessly, I say, but you will not be swayed. 07:28 AT: ∴ What you say is true, both in my assumption and that I plan on remaining unswayable. ∴ 07:28 TA: At the moment, I lack the energy to try, anyways. I've just realized I've worked through the night again. 07:29 AT: ∴ Ah, another restless brilliant mind, eh? ∴ 07:29 AT: ∴ Any particular project keeping you up, or just my ramblings? ∴ 07:30 TA: I think I might have solved the stabilization problem for my new flightboard. I still need to run a few tests, but I'm not certain I'm awake enough to do so. 07:31 AT: ∴ Fascinating. Why would one need a flightboard? ∴ 07:31 TA: To fly, of course. 07:32 AT: ∴ Could one not fly using more traditional, not to mention safer, forms of travel? ∴ 07:33 TA: I have tried. They do not work to my satisfaction. 07:34 TA: They have all failed in mid-air. 07:35 AT: ∴ Ah, and you only fly by your own methods, not in vehicles made by others? ∴ 07:36 TA: I will not be reliant on others to achieve something as important as flight. 07:37 AT: ∴ Hmmm, yet others invented flying machines, have they not? ∴ 07:38 TA: That they did. So I should be able to as well. 07:38 AT: ∴ Understandable, and yours should be the best, eh? ∴ 07:39 AT: ∴ Hmmm, the Sun is coming up over the trees, my father will check to see if I'm asleep soon. ∴ 07:39 TA: And I must be getting to bed as well. 07:40 TA: Good night or good morning, AT. 07:40 AT: ∴ And good night/ good morning to you, TA. I enjoyed our discourse and hope to indulge in it again ∴ 07:41 TA: I suppose you will drag me back into it eventually. But until then. -- anaximandersTrepidation AT ceased pestering tactlessAnalyst TA at 19:42 --